


Unreliable narrator

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, Gabriel made a documentary, Just ask Gabe, M/M, No Angst, Sam Winchester is a moose, Sam Winchester is an amazing being, The world is nice, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Sam wants to relax with a good Netflix binge, but he can't ignore Gabriel's voice in the top trailer promoting the documentary 'Moose Spotting' with footage of Sam in the supermarkt as a promo.





	Unreliable narrator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums/gifts).



> This work is made as a surprise gift for the amazing @letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums for always being supportive and just an all around awesome person!  
> I know you like flirty funny and loving Gabriel, so here's more of it Xx

 "Welcome to _Moose Spotting - your resource for all things moose-chester_."   
Sam had opened Netflix with the intention of binge-ing the umbrella academy after reading so many positive things, but instead of the trailer he had seen playing at the top of his page a dozen times already, a new trailer started. Well, trailer was a big word. It was a trailer in sorts, but instead of actors in some make believe setting it was Sam in the supermarket, grabbing a sixpack of beer. He recognized the footage, this was last week.   
But there was something else he recognized, the voice of the narrator. Gabriel had been in and out of the bunker in the last few weeks. Ever since he returned he had been up to his old tricks. Cas, Dean and Jack had been the main targets of his pranks, but it seemed now it was Sam's turn. He clicked the trailer and the 'movie' loaded. 

"We have stumbled upon a lovely sight here." Gabriel spoke over a scene of Sam leaving the bathroom in a towel. Sam could feel his cheeks burning up. He never thought about it when he walked around in a towel only, but the idea that Gabriel filmed that - somehow- and actually called it a lovely sight...   
"This is the natural state of the majestic moose, pampered and still slightly steaming after a hot shower. Despite the common idea that the moose and its companions are all the embodiment of the so called 'alpha male' stereotype, the moose in its core is a creature of gentle a nature. Notice how its hair is lustrous even when still slightly wet. Scientists argue over the power hair like that could possess, but a consensus is yet to be reached."  
Sam snickered at that, his blush never fading.   
"Despite this many theories are circulating the scientific field and on angel-radio before a dibs of the highest class had been called. What is agreed upon is that those locks are to be protected by angelic fingers running through them on a regular bases." The image changed to Sam doing his morning run in the rain and Sam could help but focus on that last sentence as he watched himself getting drenched on his run from yesterday.   
"This is another example of how unfair the beauty and persistence is of this wonderful creature. Its hair is an example of pure ecstasy, its clothing, clinging to its hard muscles..."  
Sam took the break in Gabriel's words to ponder on how adoring those words actually sounded. He wondered what Gabriel was trying to achieve like this, but whatever it was, it was almost uncomfortable for Sam to get that much praise, by an archangel nonetheless. He looked around the room quickly to see if Gabriel was watching him, but he didn't see anything. Then again, he hadn't seen it when Gabriel had filmed him either, so that wasn't solid evidence he wasn't watching.   
"Anyway...." The high tone in Gabriel's voice Drove Sam's attention back to the screen. "Any documentary about a being this extraordinary would be lacking without an in depth analysis of its behavior. The moose-chester, or in Latin _Samuel dilectione mea_ , is, as we discussed before, a gentle creature. He would not hurt a fly, but he can cut a bitch if he needs to."  
Sam chuckled at that, watching images of him petting a random dog on the street, before it changed into him, slicing a vampire on their latest hunt. He wondered why he was still watching this but he actually quite enjoyed Gabriel's dumb little jokes about him in a call, documentary toned voice. He almost missed the Latin until his brain caught up with the translation. His eyes flew open as he kept watching, a small, hopeful smile on his lips. 

The screen changed again to Sam in the kitchen, bringing out the food he just cooked to the hunters in the bunker. "The Moose is, above all, a caretaker. He provides for the creatures in his surroundings, including a band of otherworldly hunters," the camera panned over to show the hunters sitting at the table. Then it zoomed in on Gabriel himself. "This handsome devil, the devils actual son," Jack appeared on screen before it moved to Cas and Dean at the table, with Cas laughing quietly at Dean's expression upon seeing Sam bring in kale. "And a half angel and his closeted partner." Another clip of Dean and Cas appeared on screen, where they stared into each others eyes. A loving smile spread across Sam's lips as Gabriel commented "you might think this is a still frame, but look at their hair, you can see the wind blowing through it. This is rolling footage, it's just the two of them that are completely still, staring at each other." He didn't sound like a narrator anymore, but rather like himself, frustrated over Cas and Dean's obvious denial. Sam almost felt intrusive as he watched the clip play out until Dean inevitably turned away, leaving Cas with a hurt expression. 

The clip turned back to the 'dinner scene', but now it was after the dinner where everyone had left and cleaned up their plate, except for Gabriel, who was still reluctantly staring at the green food in front of him. "The scene before you might look like a gruesome form of torture, designed by someone wicked, but this is actually the Mooses idea of good food. Though we might never truly understand this flaw in an otherwise close to perfect being, the Moose itself is sensitive to other peoples, much better, needs and is willing to help."   
Sam recognized the footage from yesterday, after dinner and he knew what was to come before he saw himself on screen, walking over to Gabriel with a big bag of Jellybeans. It was adorable to see the pure joy in Gabriel's eyes as he took in the surprise. He gratefully grabbed the bag of Jellybeans before Sam took away his plate. Even though there was no audio on the clip, Sam could hear the words in memory as he saw Gabriel's lips move on screen.   
"If those are secretly healthy as well, I will smite you."  
"They are full of processed sugar and food color."  
"You are the embodiment of what people think angels are."   
That compliment had stuck with him. It had made him chuckle and he hadn't even responded. He had just smiled as he took Gabriel's plate to the kitchen.   
A warm smile was still playing on his lips as he wondered what more Gabriel had in store for him, but it sounded like his 'mini-documentary' was coming to an end.   
"In conclusion, the Moose or Moose-Chester is a wonderful being with an unfair balance between brains beauty and kindness. He is also a good provider of jellybeans. If you ever see a Moose-Chester in the wild, praise yourself lucky. Its kind is going extinct; there is only one left on this earth and even that one died a million times already. Thank you for watching and thank you for those jellybeans."  
As the screen faded to black, Sam's bedroom door swung open. Gabriel walked in with a comically big bucket of popcorn and a wide smirk. "Don't tell me I missed the show."  
Sam wanted to ask Gabriel what the hell that was and start ranting about his privacy, but as he saw that face, all he could think was one thing. "That was... Quite something..."

Gabriel shrugged. "I figured, why not boost that barely existing ego of yours as a thanks for getting me candy."

"And because you like me..." Sam smirked, squinting to take in Gabriel's reaction. Gabriel blushed, he actually blushed as he stuttered. "What, no.. I... It's called a joke Sam." He stated, trying to act strong in his words. Sam grinned. "Right... But this 'Moose-chester' speaks Latin. _Gabriel_ _dilectione mea._ Unless that was a joke as well?" He raised an eyebrow.   
"Maybe not all of it was a joke..." Gabriel admitted as he looked up at Sam unsure. Sam leaned down. "Good." He whispered before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Gabriel, tasting the sweetness of the popcorn he apparently had already been eating. Gabriel kissed him back, dropping the bucket in order to wrap his arms around Sam.   
After they broke apart Gabriel smiled up at him. "Seems like there is a lot to learn from documentaries after all."


End file.
